


Бесценный и надёжный

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Banter, Canon Universe, Comfort No Hurt, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Он был дома. Уотсона всегда поражало, что его представление о доме связано с самым эксцентричным человеком в Лондоне − а может быть, и во всём мире. Он писал о Холмсе и помогал ему во время расследований всем, заботясь о том, чтобы другу было комфортно.Уотсон был солдатом, столкнувшимся с мыслями о том, чем зарабатывать себе на жизнь. А рядом с Шерлоком было так легко. Вся его жизнь теперь состояла из расследований, поездок, музыки, встреч, диванов и... всего, что Холмс дарил с лёгкостью.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Бесценный и надёжный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [invaluable, dependable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423588) by [DidiNyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidiNyx/pseuds/DidiNyx). 



Закончив очень подробно рассказывать о долгом и волнующем деле Баскервилей, Шерлок удовлетворённо потянулся и зевнул. А затем, повернувшись к Уотсону и глядя на него блестящими серыми глазами и еле заметно озорно улыбаясь, он сказал: − Ну, дорогой Уотсон, после столь насыщенных событиями трёх недель мы можем спокойно отдохнуть. Я предлагаю поужинать и попозже согреться у камина.

Уотсон был несколько ошарашен этим неожиданным предложением. Не то чтобы Шерлок когда-нибудь скрывал от друга свою деятельность, но в этот раз миссия завершилась так _неожиданно_ , несмотря на усталость Холмса из-за беготни. Даже Шерлок, который всегда был так нетерпелив к приключениям, устал − к тому же в последнее время он вообще много двигался. Уотсон мог бы сказать, что тот спал очень мало. Уотсон, конечно, не мог знать этого точно, а Шерлок, скорее всего, и сам это понимал, но он всё равно настаивал. Возможно, самым большим беспокойством было просто то, что _Уотсон не хотел быть помехой_. Он сильно напугал Шерлока, когда оставил свой пост, и на мгновение показалось, что сэр Генри из Баскервиля мёртв, и это было бы большой потерей для гордости Шерлока. Уотсон сказал, что никогда не простит себе, если дело обернётся иначе, если он подведёт всех − особенно своего компаньона.

− Вы уверены, что это не проблема? Мы прибыли сюда довольно быстро.

− Дорогой мой, это вовсе не борьба. Я пока не хочу отдыхать, и, кроме того, мы остаёмся победителями. Почему бы немного не отпраздновать? − Он поправил кепку и встал, разглаживая тонкую куртку. − Я знаю, что вы, должно быть, устали, но ничего так не помогает, как сытная еда перед глубоким сном. Возможно, потребуется некоторое время, чтобы оправиться от всего этого, но было бы стыдно потратить это время впустую, а не выйти прогуляться, подышать лондонским воздухом! − Он сложил руки и повернулся к Уотсону. − Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но для вас, со всей вашей медицинской подготовкой, это очень эффективный метод.

Уотсон облегчённо вздохнул. − Да, это так, Холмс. Думаю, что в Баскервиле я не так уж много ел, если подумать. Вы правы.

− Хорошо! − Он схватил пальто Уотсона и протянул ему. − А теперь наденьте это, и мы отправимся в путь! Я уже сказал миссис Хадсон, что мы скоро вернёмся.

Уотсон усмехнулся. − А если бы я отказался?

Продолжая улыбаться, Шерлок закатил глаза. − О, вы бы этого не сделали. Кроме того, я уверен, что смог бы вас убедить.

Что-то промычав, Уотсон надел пальто. − Хорошо, ведите меня, детектив.

Шерлок на мгновение снова закрыл глаза и направился к двери. Уотсон проглядел лёгкое подёргивание его рук, несмотря на желание Холмса, чтобы тот его заметил. И он не заметил дрожь возбуждения и желания быть рядом с Уотсоном физически, которую Шерлок подавлял изо всех сил.

***

Однако довольно скоро они всё равно пошли рука под руку. Они поймали кэб, беспокоясь из-за холода и ноющих спин. По правде говоря, ни один из них не слишком заботился о своих собственных бедах, больше заботясь о другом. Шерлок протянул руку Уотсону, помогая ему сесть в кэб. Тонкие, ловкие пальцы и тёплая ладонь Шерлока вызвали у Уотсона нечто вроде восхищения, когда он схватился за руку своего друга, слегка покраснев и удивляясь, почему тому приходится быть джентльменом в самые неожиданные моменты. Прежде чем Уотсон успел его поблагодарить, Шерлок уже начал говорить о том, в какой замечательный ресторан они едут, и лениво комментировать улицы Лондона, по которым они оба скучали.

Через некоторое время воцарилась уютная тишина. Уотсон задумался, что бы ему такого сказать, что хотел бы услышать его партнёр после внезапного возвращения домой. Шерлок мог болтать без всяких проблем и развлекал слушателя. Уотсону было труднее различать мелкие детали, значение всего, что его окружало. Он хорошо ладил с людьми, но никогда не говорил слишком много.

Шерлок не возражал, но всё же, что сказать? Всё, что знал Уотсон − это невероятное чувство радости, смущающее его, когда он просто сидел рядом с Шерлоком, зная, что оказал ему некоторую помощь в расследовании.

Он был дома. Уотсона всегда поражало, что его представление о доме связано с самым эксцентричным человеком в Лондоне − а может быть, и во всём мире. Он писал о Холмсе и помогал ему во время расследований всем, заботясь о том, чтобы другу было комфортно. Уотсон был солдатом, столкнувшимся с мыслями о том, чем зарабатывать себе на жизнь. А рядом с Шерлоком было так легко. Вся его жизнь теперь состояла из расследований, поездок, музыки, встреч, диванов и... всего, что Холмс дарил с лёгкостью.

Разве это неправильно − так привязываться, так полагаться на Шерлока и Бейкер-стрит?

Уотсон сказал самую простую вещь, которая могла бы подвести итог: − Слава богу, мы вернулись.

Шерлок, опустив голову и глядя в окно, повернулся к нему со всем терпением и нежностью, какие только бывают у людей. − Ну, не похоже, чтобы Лондон когда-нибудь _нас_ покидал.

Уотсон кивнул. − Это правда.

− Этот город... − Шерлок мечтательно поднял голову. − Это моя вторая любимая вещь во всём мире.

− Вторая? Осмелюсь предположить, что на первом месте стоит общая детективная работа.

− На самом деле, третья, − Шерлок говорит со смешком.

− Что? − Уотсон склонил голову набок. − Не первая?

− Нет, мой дорогой друг. Это звучит довольно странно − даже для меня, но это правда. Хотя я по-прежнему не мог бы жить без своей детективной работы, если бы мне пришлось пожертвовать ею ради блага Лондона, я бы это сделал. Всегда есть самые незначительные вещи в жизни − если вы посмотрите достаточно внимательно, и у вас есть воля, чтобы понять и принять − которые делают нас самыми счастливыми, даже когда он не служит никакой определённой цели, − его голос был ясным, отчётливым, но ему не хватало хладнокровия. 

− Я рад это слышать. Иногда мой разум отягощает меня мыслями о том, что могло бы случиться, если бы у нас закончились дела. Это нелогично, так как преступление − это повседневное явление, а ещё необычные обстоятельства, которые озадачивают даже самых рациональных. Но со всем знанием странного и необычного приходит понимание, что даже мы можем столкнуться с какой-то непредсказуемой борьбой.

Сложив руки, Шерлок хмыкнул, обдумывая это. − Определённо согласен. Однако я надеюсь, что наши многочисленные победы вселяют в вас уверенность в нашей выживаемости.

− Ну, конечно.

Шерлок взглянул на меня. − Возможно, наш стресс вызван тем, что осталось невысказанным и недосказанным. Мы вот-вот прибудем к месту нашего назначения, и вскоре после этого вы сможете доверить мне, дорогой друг, все свои мысли о нашем приключении. Но сейчас давайте просто порадуемся этому чудесному вечеру.

***

Ужин прошёл весело и вызвал много смеха по поводу странных замечаний Шерлока о людях в ресторане. Теперь это стало игрой: Уотсон придумывал абсурдную историю о незнакомцах, которые выглядели особенно примечательными, а Шерлок рассказывал о них только самые неожиданные подробности. А потом Шерлок открывал правду, и Уотсону не оставалось ничего другого, как добавить к своим первоначальным рассказам все случайности, которую Шерлок ему бросал, и попытаться быть последовательным. Шерлоку пришлось приглушить смех и спрятать улыбку, когда официант подошёл к их столику и убедился, что он никого не оскорбил тем, что говорил слишком громко. Ещё до того, как шампанское коснулось их губ, они уже были в восторге от весёлой, полной объятий ночи.

Они выпили вместе одну бутылку на двоих, и хотя между ними завязалась какая-то глупая перебранка (она началась, когда Шерлок нечаянно пнул Уотсона ногой под столом), они были трезвые. Когда они подошли к кэбу, Шерлок снова нежно взял Уотсона под руку. Уотсон легко подчинился и не стал задавать вопросов.

− Я так хочу спать, − тихо сказал Уотсон, и Шерлок рассмеялся. Он сжал руку Уотсона и погладил большой палец доктора своим, будто убаюкивая его.

***

Вернувшись домой, они рухнули на диван, соприкоснувшись плечами. Всё произошло так естественно. Сняв пиджаки, они укрылись одеялом и, наслаждаясь теплом, прижались друг к другу. Вопрос жажды прикосновений решился, когда Уотсон осторожно обнял руками худое тело Шерлока, находящееся так близко, но особенно после того, как тот нежно погладил его по спине. Положив руки на шею и плечо Уотсона, Шерлок уткнулся носом в его лоб и поцеловал в висок.

− Полагаю, вам удобно? − немного робко спросил Шерлок. 

− Очень, − искренне ответил Уотсон. − На самом деле, я с нетерпением ждал такого рода утешения. Я надеюсь... что всё в порядке. − Уотсон тоже не смог скрыть свою уязвимость.

Шерлок крепче обнял Уотсона, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь. Кожа на груди, животе и боках зудела от прикосновений, будто от щекотки. − Определённо, бесспорно в порядке, мой дорогой.

− Я... спасибо, Шерлок. − И более естественно: − Вы − моё сокровище.

− А вы − моё, − сказал Шерлок, целуя Уотсона в подбородок. − Больше, чем приключение... − он поцеловал Уотсона в шею. − Больше, чем знания... − теперь уже ниже по шее. − Больше, чем Лондон... − он поднял голову и поцеловал Уотсона в губы так осторожно, как только мог. − Вы − самое любимое, что есть у меня в мире. Без вас здесь не было бы так хорошо.

Уотсон ловил каждое прикосновение и продолжал скользить руками вверх и вниз по бокам Шерлока, отвечая на поцелуи. Их губы прижались чуть сильнее, замерли, а затем продолжили изучение друг друга. То, что оставалось, несмотря ни на что, было любовью, невинным, нежным и глубочайшим желанием, мирным столкновением эмоций. Когда руки Шерлока нервно дёрнулись, а сердце учащённо забилось, Уотсон медленно поцеловал каждый его палец, и детектив, казалось, растаял, вздохнув и закрыв глаза. 

Обняв Уотсона, Шерлок сказал: − Это так чудесно, что я люблю вас. Я так сильно вас люблю, Джон. Понятия не имею, как смириться с этим фактом и насколько всё это знакомо, но я люблю вас. Я хочу, чтобы вы были моим партнёром на всю жизнь. − Он сказал это спокойно, ясно, с определённой интонацией.

− Я тоже вас люблю, я... я не знаю, как вас отблагодарить.

Шерлок открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но вместо этого закрыл глаза и крепче прижался к Уотсону.


End file.
